Renewable energy is energy collected from renewable resources, including ambient air (e.g., wind), sunlight, geothermal heat, and tidal forces. Various electricity-generation systems may be used to collect one or more of the renewable resources, for example, wind turbines for collecting wind kinetic energy or solar panels for collecting photovoltaic energy, and then convert the renewable energy sources into usable electricity. Electricity-generation systems may integrate multiple renewable resources to leverage maximal energy captured by the system.